jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicle Customization
:NOTES: *''"No Longer Available" descriptions in italic means players cannot obtain them at the moment, and they may or may not come back.'' *'Customizations with "info needed" descriptions mean that information needs to be added. Please add any information on the subject that users see as necessary.' *'Customizations with "N/A" means there is no rarity.' *'Aerial vehicles such as the UFO, Jet, Stunt, Helicopter, and BlackHawk can only equip textures, body colors, and window colors. The same applies for the Volt Bike & Jet Ski (with the exception of the window color).' *'The Wraith, Raptor, and R8 are the only vehicles that can use the secondary body color.' *'The chrome window color is free for everybody. However, the chrome body and rim colors require the player to purchases the VIP Gamepass.' Vehicle Customization Textures= NOTE: Textures may cover up the body color, but players can set the textures to "none" for the body color to show. 3D Texture Gallery Zebra.png|Zebra Texture on Camaro Wireframe.png|Wireframe Texture on Camaro Wavy.png|Wavy Texture on Camaro Volcano.png|Volcano Texture on Camaro Two Sided.png|Two Sided Texture on Camaro Taxi.png|Taxi Texture on Camaro Swirl.png|Swirl Texture on Camaro Scorch.png|Scorch Texture on Camaro Rainbow.png|Rainbow Texture on Camaro Paint.png|Paint Texture on Camaro Orange Pixel.png|Orange Pixel Texture on Camaro Money.png|Money Texture on Camaro Lines.png|Lines Texture on Camaro LightningTexture.png|Lightning Texture on Camaro Ice.png|Ice Texture on Camaro Hotdog.png|Hotdog Texture on Camaro Glowing Yellow.png|Glowing Yellow (NapkinNate) Texture on Camaro Galaxy.png|Galaxy Texture on Camaro Galaxy Wave.png|Galaxy Wave Texture on Camaro Frost.png|Frost Texture on Camaro Frit.png|Frit Texture on Camaro FieldTexture.png|Field Texture on Camaro Earth.png|Earth Texture on Camaro DonutTexture.png|Donut Texture on Camaro Diamond.png|Diamond Texture on Camaro Cow.png|Cow Texture on Camaro ClassicVar3.png|ClasscVar3 Texture on Camaro ClassicVar2.png|ClassicVar2 Texture on Camaro Camo.png|Camo Texture on Camaro Blue Pixel.png|Blue Pixel Texture on Camaro BallTexture.png|Ball Texture on Camaro Bacon.png|Bacon (MyUsernameThis) Texture on Camaro NoneTexture.png|No Texture on Camaro Tiger.png|Tiger (Kreekcraft) Texture on Camaro |-|Body Colors= NOTE: If players already bought the same color in Secondary Body Color, they will have it here, too. |-|Secondary Body Colors= '''NOTE: This is only available on the Wraith, R8, and the Dirtbike. And players don't have to buy the Secondary Body Color if they already have the same color in Body Colors and can be indirectly found in safes |-|Wheel Colors= |-|Headlight Colors= |-|Window Colors= |-|Tires= |-|Rims= Rims changes the design of the wheel pattern when driven. |-|Spoilers= Spoilers will increase a vehicle's speed, not the acceleration. It can only be equipped on some of the land vehicles. |-|Spoiler Colors= |-|Glows= 'NOTE: This will make a player's vehicle produce a faint glow at night' |-|Engines= NOTE: The more levels the engine increases in, the faster a vehicle's top speed will be |-|Brakes= NOTE: The higher level the brakes, the faster a car may brake. |-|Suspensions= NOTE: Lower Suspension increases speed but reduces off-roading capabilities. Higher suspension reduces speed but increases off-roading capabilities |-|License Plate= Removed Customizations When Jailbreak first came out to the public, there were no textures, but rather decals for players' vehicles. These are the oldest "textures", but most are not in the game anymore. Below are photos of all of the decals from Jailbreak on the Camaro. All of these decals were removed on July 5th, 2017. Players who have purchased these textures got a full refund of $15,000 in-game cash for each decal bought. The refund amount depends on how much the decal(s) the player bought cost. ---- Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.25.23_PM.png|''The old "Checker" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.26.04_PM.png|''The "Purple Indy" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.26.27_PM.png|''The "Ogre" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.27.23_PM.png|''The "Shark Skin" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.27.45_PM.png|''The old "Rainbow" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.36.59_PM.png|''The "Pinstripe" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.38.59_PM.png|''The "Gold Ollie" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.39.53_PM.png|''The "Gold Clock" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.40.17_PM.png|''The "Lightning" texture on the Camaro"'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.40.42_PM.png|''The "Red Grind" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.41.08_PM.png|''The "Star" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.41.39_PM.png|''The "Hungry Dino" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.41.58_PM.png|''The "Woodgrain" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.42.33_PM.png|''The "Yarn" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.42.53_PM.png|''The "Iceberg" texture on the Camaro.'' Screen_Shot_2017-07-01_at_3.43.11_PM.png|''The "Flowered" texture on the Camaro.'' Trivia * All of the old decals were removed in the Customization Update. This was because many weren’t good looking and had poor quality. The Checker and Rainbow decal, though, received an improved look instead of removal from Jailbreak, like the other textures. * Most of the current textures in Jailbreak were added in the Customization Update to replace the old ones, though some of the current textures were added in later updates. * One of the old textures, named “Woodgrain”, was made for a person named "WoodReviewer", a person known for making memes and jokes about asimo3089. * Before the Spoiler/Wings Customization Update, a default license plate would say, “ABCDEF”. * After the Spoiler/Wings Customization Update, a default license plate would say “BADIMO”. * For unknown reasons, certain vehicles like the Ferrari will show textures upside down. * There is a different "Donut" texture on the SUV. * Most of the textures and body colors are made by Maplestick, as seen in the team switching screen. * Pastel Brown was once named Pasten Brown. This was a typo, and was later fixed in a miscellaneous update. * Matte used to be called "Black," while Black used to be called "Blacker." * Players can equip unowned customizations for testing in the garage, but the moment they close the garage GUI, it will remove the customization. * During the Garage Update, License Plate customization was temporarily removed. Badimo stated that License Plate customization would come back during a future update. * There are a total of 22 customizations from event seasons. * There are a little over 300 customizations to be exact (includes: event seasons items, secondary body color, engine, brakes, suspensions, license plates, etc.). * There are a total of 16 old customizations. * There are 7 customizations for Youtubers who mainly create Jailbreak related content videos; KreekCraft (Tiger Texture and KreekCraft Tires), MyUsernamesThis (Bacon Texture and MyUserNamesThis Tires), NapkinNate (Glowing Yellow and NapkinNate Tires), and Chrisandthemike + Ashleyosity (Crash Nation Tires). * The Armor Texture and 3 Billion Tires are the only vehicle customization items that used to be obtainable by redeeming codes. Category:Outdated articles Category:Features Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicle Customization